


Improper Confessions (Bellamione)

by LoopyLeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bellamione - Freeform, Confessions, F/F, First Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Obsession, Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack
Summary: Bellatrix (41) Hermione (13)AU non explicitA series of'truly honest'confessions of a forbidden love they both feel is right.A love story that may be darker than they both are capable to see.Bellatrix is constantly constricting herself, maybe she is trying to hide the truth?Hermione is worried for her Love, maybe she is a little naive?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Bellatrix Black

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, sadly I had to re-post this because I thought I was deleting a draft of the second chapter only to find out I deleted my whole work. R.I.P.
> 
> I have to say that I like where this little side project is taking me so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's rude, she's harsh and she is constantly contradicting herself, trying to justify her feelings of love and lust towards a young girl named Hermione. Trying to protect her beautiful, precious little thing against everything that is wrong in this world, but is she herself not the one endangering her?
> 
> These are the _'truly honest'_ improper confessions of Bellatrix Black.

_She is my sin, she is my fire._  
_She is my reason to get up early in the morning, she is my reason to go to bed early at night._  
_She is my one true love, she is the love of my life._  
_She is my Hermione & she will forever be mine._

''Does she even know what she's doing to me? Can't she see I am nearly dying every time she moves a little too close to me? Can't she see I want to do things to her body she haven't even heard about? Doesn't she know that I want her, can't she see I need her with every fiber of my mortal being? How is it possible that a girl so young, so pretty, so smart and so unbelievably addictive wants to share her precious time with me?

My name is Bellatrix Black and I am currently forty-one years of age, I may not feel like it but that doesn't make it to be any less true. I am (if I may say so myself) not too bad looking. I have a head full of long black curls with matching dark sultry eyes, sharp facial features and full breasts going with my slim posture. I am not tall, not quite, but I sure as hell can take a stand for myself.

I've always liked pretty things, new things, expensive things and I am aware it is hard for anything or anyone to reach and match my standards. I won't set for less anything than I know I'm worth, in both material needs and in women. I love women, young women, petite women, innocent woman but mostly I love pure women. Pure at heart and innocent in mind. Never would you see me with one of those cheap looking collage-whore type of females. I despise them, they're filthy and (if you ask me) they are the lowest of the lowest female life-form to walk this planet. 

A proper girl is what I need, a proper girl is what I do so desire.

I've been alone for as long as I can remember, no friends nor love. I don't think it has anything to do with my looks. I personally I think it's my remarkable personality that sets the narrow minded folks off. I have dark humor, I like morbid things and I am not afraid to show my love for taboos, the books I read, the art I love, they all seem to have the same dark themes underneath the surface.

Despite all that there is now finally somebody in my life after many years of living in loneliness and isolation, a woman, a girl if you will. We've met in the library, a place I do visit often to explore my mind even further. This girl, this Beauty, she was doing research for school and she seemed to be working quite hard on a little project that had piqued my curiosity.

Intrigued by her dedicated work I found the courage to walk up to the desk she was working on and talk to her. The desk was filled with books, papers and sticky notes, it looked chaotic yet very organized at the same time.

''What are you working on, it seems to be quite the project?'' I've asked her softly with a slight tremble in my voice. To my surprise the little thing replied, turning around with the most brightest smile I've ever seen. I was being stunned by her beauty, her hair dancing whenever she slightly turned her head, her sparkling brown eyes reflecting the sun beautifully and her sharp canines were visible when she was speaking passionate about her work.

To this day I still have no idea what she all said, in fact I don't think I was even capable of listing to what she was saying because I was so struck by her prepossessing appearance. I don't remember how, nor do I remember about what, but we spoke for nearly an hour. Me, mostly listing to her, I couldn't get enough of her, her voice was like music to my ears.

Hermione, her name is Hermione and we are getting to know each other a little better day by day. She seems to appreciate the things in me that most people detest. She makes me roar whenever she's around but she can also make me howl in despair whenever she's gone. But I don't think she realizes the effects she has on me, on both my body and my mind.

It has been a little while since we first met. She fills me up with glee when at the same time she knows she holds the power to make me feel just as miserable about myself for liking her. I want to be with her, be with her in unethical ways, love her, care for her, make sure she's safe and I want to protect her from all that is evil in this big bad awful world.

_~ My dear Hermione, you are only thirteen years of age, yet you are already so bright, so delightful, you are everything a woman like me could ever wish for. A dream to be, a nightmare to become ~_

I know it's wrong, I know I'm deviant. But we haven't been improper together, not once, I don't want to hurt her and I would never want to break her. I want to make sweet love to her, take care of her, make her happy and gift her the world on a silver platter-- no, a Koh-i-Noor platter. Silver is too cheap for my love and gold is way too ordinary for a girl as beautiful and bright as my Hermione.

Yes, Koh-i-Noor is what suits a girl with her beauty, it is the most expensive-- no it's priceless. It's a priceless diamond, just like my Hermione.

She grabbed my hand during our first night together. She was staying over the night with a close friend, so she had told her parents. (True words, different context.) We were watching a movie until late that night, a mindless thriller I didn't care too much about. My Beauty was sitting next to me, her knees curled up on the couch and she was clamming onto my arm, her head resting on my shoulder. I thought I died having her so close against me. 

Never did I even focus for one minute on the screenplay in front of me, it was not important. Nothing truly is important whenever my Hermione is around. Near the end of the film she slowly reached down for my hand. I noticed her movement and I got really nervous, my hand was already clammy because of how my love was leaning against me for the last two hours or so.

Her smaller hand grasped onto mine, making my heart skip a beat, (maybe even two.) Her skin was soft and her hand felt warm, softly she rubbed her thumb over my skin. I remember I was being obsessed by looking at her hand, how smooth her skin looked and how much smaller her hand appeared to be as it was playing with mine.

I should have pushed her hand away, maybe I should have never even allowed her to lay against me the way she did when we watched that movie. But it didn't feel wrong, she was being relaxed when meanwhile my heart was nearly pounding out of my chest by the feeling of having her slim, small body leaning against my arm, her thumb still rubbing lovingly over my hand, playing with my much longer but slender fingers.

I could feel her petite budding breasts softly poking against my arm, making me wonder what they would look like and how they would feel like if I hold them with my hands or kiss them over with my lips. 

But no, I didn't do any improper things with her. The only improper things are the thoughts I have on my mind whenever I am with her. Thoughts I try to put away in a little black box in the back of my mind so I can give my girl the full attention she needs. Yes, I do call her my girl, because one does not need to be touched to call a girl 'my girl'. 

I know she likes me, she really does. But I still don't quite understand why. A beauty like her can spend time with whomever she so desires, she can be with any boy or girl she wants. Yet she chose me, she choose to spend her time with me. 

She stayed over that night, fast asleep, probably dreaming about the stories she reads by day. Hugging the blanket, pretending it to be me. 

Every once in a while she did let out an adorable little cry that made my heart melt, rolling her head on my pillow as I properly sat in the chair by the window. Never touching, merely looking at the young wet beauty dreaming away in my bed.

The next morning my sweet Hermione tested me, she asked me if it was okay for her to take a shower. ''Of course, let me get you some towels'' I said, walking to the bathroom, putting everything ready for her to use. ''Call me if you need anything'' Products I meant.

Of course I did leave the bathroom, being stopped midway by my Hermione holding onto my wrist. ''Thank you, you're very sweet to me'' She said softly with some insecurity in her voice, she probably felt embarrassed because I know she didn't want me to leave. But I did.

Making coffee I could hear the water hitting the floor, I didn't need to listen carefully to hear how she was moving around in my bathroom. I could tell when she was washing her hair and when she was standing still to just enjoy the warm water running over her lovely skin.

I know it was wrong of me to visualize, to imagine her standing naked in my shower, touching her own body to make herself look proper again. I remember I was making scrambled eggs when she suddenly called out for me. ''Bella! Love, where's the toothpaste?'' She asked, and for some reason her voice still sounded like that of an angel even though she was shouting, hoping I could hear her from wherever I might have been.

Rushing upstairs I knocked politely on the door, waiting for my girl to give me permission to open it. ''You can come in, Love'' She said while she was brushing her hair, I knew because I could clearly hear it from standing on the other side of the bathroom door.

Once opening the door I was greeted by her perfect, bare, petite body, drops of water on her shoulders and breasts were the first things I noticed. Quickly I turned my head away, walking into the room to open the cabinet and get her the toothpaste she asked me for. ''You know you are allowed to look around if you need something right?'' I tried to hide my face because I knew at that point I had turned bright red by the sight of her voluptuous exposed young flesh.

Pained by her beauty I turned back around to get out of the bathroom and grant her the privacy she deserves. But no, my girl had other plans for us.

''I know. Just like you are allowed to look at what you need, my Love.'' Again she holds my wrist, softly pulling, trying to turn me around. Forcing me to look at her, so I did. Almost immediately drowning by the inflamed look in her eyes, blinded by her smile she took a step closer towards me. Reaching for my other wrist to hold, she whispered greedy, ''It's okay for you to touch me, I promise it will be our little secret to keep''

I wanted to, I really wanted it like I've never wanted anything before in my life. Barely looking at her body I try to keep my focus on her eyes and her gorgeous smile. Swallowing needy I said ''I can't, it's not proper for me to touch you in such ways'' Still her hands were holding onto both of my wrists as if she was trying to sooth me.

She told me that she was proper, that she just got out of the shower and that she was clean all the way. Never touched or kissed by anyone in her life but me, she was still pure, and I needed her to stay that way. 

That is the most important thing to me, she is pure, innocent and offering her young body constantly for me to take.

I moved my hand to her wet hair, tucking it behind her ear and grabbed a towel that I had laid on the French vanity earlier. ''I know you are still proper, let's keep you that way'' I whimpered next to her ear as I began to dry her body softly with the towel, triggering little vocal sounds of approval when reaching certain body parts, perfect looking body parts. Not once did she tell me to stop, nor did I ever try to touch her with my hands in ways that would have been improper.

I could tell her skin was soft even though I just brushed it slightly every so often, making sure to dry every inch of her flawless slim body. I know she was teasing me, I know she was being desperate for me to touch her in ways she has never been touched before. Her puffy nipples crying out for me to give them the attention they needed, her wicked smile when I dried them with much care. 

Her canines so sharp, to tempting. I wouldn't mind if she'd bite me with them one day. She showed them to me when I was down on my knees, drying her carefully in places I haven't been before, teasing me with lascivious little moans leaving her throat as I looked up to her and swallowed carefully. Delicious she was.

Yet my girl is still pure today, never being touched in improper ways, not even by me. 

Feeling her body like that had filled me up with sin, an unbearable primal lust was being awakened when I laid my eyes upon her naked body. I have a never ending hunger for her, a craving, a longing, a desperate desire to keep her with me forever.

_~ I will protect you, my gorgeous, precious, oblivious little thing. Protect you from all that wants to do you wrong in this big mean world ~_

There is a small chance she wont last, even with me standing by her side. One day soon she will turn fourteen, then fifteen and within a couple of years even she would be a young adult woman, tempted by everything dirty life got to offer her, predators would be lurking for her from the shadows, trying to steal away her innocence, trying to steal away what is left of her virginity, trying to steal away everything what had always belonged to me.

Her beauty, her innocence, her virginity, her first kiss, everything belongs to me and one day I will be able to finally fully consume our love, in mind as well as in body.

I am Bellatrix Black and I am deeply in love with a thirteen year old girl. I know you think it's not healthy, I know you think I am sick, I know you think I am delusional and you probably think we wont last. But we will, I know we will. I know she loves me, I know I will treat her right and I know I will satisfy all of her needs''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different from what I usually write, but I wanted to try something new, and to be honest I am quite satisfied with the result of my first attempt. There will probably soon be a counter confession in Hermione's point of view because I think it might be interesting to see her side of the story and perhaps find out how much of Bellatrix's confession is truly honest.
> 
> (or if you feel like it, write one yourself :) But be sure to send me a link, I like to read as well)
> 
>  **(NSFW!)** If you are interested in reading more fictional work in this physical age-range and also enjoy **filthy smut** I can recommend you [**My Teeny-Tiny Vampire**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934568/chapters/65734627), a story I am occasionally working on with my pseudo. Note that I post all my _dirty/smutty_ work with my pseudo so I can keep it nice and clean in here. That doesn't mean I won't be posting smut, but on here it is never the main focus.


	2. Hermione Jean Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is smart, she is young, and is trying to justify her relationship with an older woman named Bellatrix Black. She loves her and she sees nothing wrong it, but she is trying to be careful about it, not wanting to risk her Love. Maybe she is just naive or maybe she is just right. Anyway, who am I to decide?
> 
> These are the _'truly honest'_ improper confessions of Hermione Jean Granger.

_She is my predator, she is my conqueror._  
_She is gorgeous, she is dangerous._  
_She is a monster when she thinks she is a saint._  
_She is my Love, she is my lust & my one true desire._

''My Love is like a forbidden fruit, but she tastes oh, so good. She's juicy, exciting, refreshing, addictive and very deadly. My Love you see, she is highly placed, very wealthy and she has made quite the name for herself, in both good and bad ways. She is a woman with power and she knows she holds if over me, willingly. I know she likes me, she thinks she loves me, and I hope it's true, I really do.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am turning fourteen by the end of next month, I am nothing special, really. Brown hair, brown eyes, squishy cheeks, a small body and overall I think I am just very average looking. I stand out not with my beauty but with my brains. I've skipped the first two years of high-school, classes being too boring for me to follow. (They still are.) So, I work on a lot of little fun projects, trying to find my talents, my passion and my true purpose. (Whatever that may mean).

I've never truly fit in with any group, believe me I've tried, but it never worked out. People my age think I am a freak, a loser who only cares about books. People in my class think I'm a joke, and most adults seem to think I am a mere child, not worthy to even listen to, even though I know I am much more educated than they would ever even dare to dream. Most of my free time I've spend in the library. Gosh, I just love books.

That's where I met her, in the library. She was a regular there, just like me, and she could spend hours searching for new interesting books to read. I knew because I've been watching her. A gorgeous woman dressed in black, mysterious long dark curls, some grey. Yes, grey, but they make her look even more alluring to me in some strange way. It was also the grey that gave a bit of her age away, never would a woman so pretty ever lay her eyes on me. (So I though, but I was wrong).

One day she noticed me, one day she saw me glaring at her from a distance. Dreaming away until I accidentally made eye contact with her while having a faint smile on my face because she was softly chuckling about something she was reading in a book, her smile was wonderful. She tried to hide it, immediately readjusting her posture, her face back to solemn, a little gloomy even. 

She is most endearing when she drops her _proper_ act, even if it is just for a split second. With me she never needs to play her part, she can be herself around me. God knows I love her so much, she's smart, she's funny, she's sweet, sure she can be rough sometimes, but God forbid; she is also sensual as fuck.

Not too long after we've first made eye-contact we got to talk to each other, that's when I found out her name. Bellatrix, her name is Bellatrix Black, and it sounds just as gorgeous as she looks. I'm sure I've made a complete fool out of myself that day, but she didn't seem to care. She seemed to be interested in me, I mean really interested in me. She was everything I was not, confident, captivating, wickedly attractive and she knew it, she was playing with it. 

Moving her hand in her messy black curls, biting her lip with an amorous smirk trying to capture my eyes, but I was too shy. I didn't see it back then but she was already trying to conquer me, full on flirting with me from the get-go. I was just too blind to see. I couldn't even dare to dream a woman so gorgeous, so mature would ever even look at me. 

We've done things, unspeakable things. Things that are unsafe for us to talk about, to write about. Things that could steal my Love away from me if anybody ever find out.

_~ My Love, I fear for you, I fear for us. Please keep it down, keep it quiet. They don't need to know, they can't know. All that matters is that I know I am yours to take. Please Love, be careful ~_

I know it's considered wrong, I know it's considered unethical. But it's not, we are not! She's soft and careful, treating me like a real lady. Making me feel warm and special. Not once in the short year we've been together had she ever tried to touch me in any unwanted way, in fact it is me who always needs to push her into the direction I want her to go. She's afraid you know, afraid to hurt me, afraid she would break me like a fragile toy. But I won't.

Our first kiss, my first kiss, was in the library, (of course). It was a week after we've officially met, a week after we first spoke with each other, ''I want you'' She whispered while looking me in the eyes, putting her hand behind my neck to pull me in and kiss me softly on my lips, instantly I could taste her lips were going to be very addicting to me. I was caught by surprise of her stealing away my first kiss without a warning, not understanding how a woman so gorgeous, so mature would ever want anything more from an average looking girl like me than just an odd friendship. 

I didn't know back then what I do know now.

That was the first kiss of many more to follow. Some soft, others rough, but never did she ever try to go any further, that step is fully blamed on me. What can I say, I'm a teenager, I have needs and I have hormones rushing through my body and spending time with the woman who I do so desire only make my cravings in her worse.

One weekend I've tricked my parents so I would be able to spend a full night with the woman I desire, the first night out of many more to come. We've had dinner that I mostly provided, because I just knew I would be a way better cook than her, (that is if she ever even tried to cook by herself). After dinner we were about to watch a scary movie, a movie that I've completely forget about. All I remember is that we were kissing for most of the film and when we were not, I was thinking about how I could elevate our love to the next level. I wanted her to take me.

Near the end of the movie I was laying so comfortably against her, she smelled good, so familiar. I was being so close to her neck that I started to nibble on it, kissing softly over her tattoo. (She got that tattoo in prison, so she told me, but she never explained to me what it means. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that I wanted to make her feel good). She liked what I did, I could hear and feel that she liked it. My hand was playing nervously with hers before I carefully moved mine under her dress, teasing her, feeling her. And she liked it, she liked it very much. 

Spending a full night with my Love, my shy Love, my tender Love, I guided her to the grand bedroom, wanting the be consumed and conquered by her. But she did no such thing, she sat down in the chair by the window. ''Sleep now my Beauty, rest up and let me watch over you'' She smiled, blowing me a kiss that made my heart melt. I decided to give my Love a little show before I would try and do as she said. 

Still wet from my previous actions I undressed slowly for her eyes to see, making myself cry out in despair. I wanted her, I needed her. It's my fault, I teased her, made her crazy with showing her how I tried to take care of myself. When she finally got up, she walked up to me. Kneeling down next to the bed as she wrapped her strong hand firmly around my throat, slowly stealing my breath away. Violently. It was then that I've tasted a piece of heaven for the first time in my life, I've felt the bliss of pain when I quietly came, drowning deep into my Love's big dark eyes.

My Bella, she can be very possessive and very protective about me, but she can also ravish me up like I'm some cheap toy, a thing to be used and abused with just one simple touch. She never has to do much to set me over the edge of fruition, I cherish every second when my Love touches me like that. 

Ashamed and embarrassed by what I've done I woke up the next morning, quickly I tried to cover myself up before I got soothed by my Bella's sweet gravelly voice as she brushed her fingers softly through my hair. Sitting beside me, watching over me like she said she would. ''Hush, Love. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You are irresistible to me, I hope you know that'' She meant it, I could feel she meant it with every fiber of her very being.

We've done things, dirty things, lovely things, but not once did she touch me, truly touch me.

She's like opium, strong and drugging, but she feels oh, so good. I know she wants me, she wants me just as much as I want her. But she is shy as much as she is confident. She tries so hard to keep up with her proper act when in fact.. we've already gone way to far. 

I know it's odd, I see how people frown and turn their head at us whenever we laugh, accidentally touch hands or are simply enjoying a drink outside of her castle walls, talking about life and how unfair the universe had treat us both. But we have each other now, and I don't need permission to love. I don't need your permission to love the woman who loves me just as much. To her I am her equal, to others I am a mere child.

My Bella, you see, she has no one but me. So she spoils me, pampers me, likes to treat me like a lady. For almost a year I've been in her arms, never wrongly or unwanted touched. No, my Bella is not like that.

But I see the way she looks at me, and that is a thing that sometimes worries me. I can see her love, her obsession, the sin in her eyes. What if my _'beauty'_ fades, what if I reach a certain age? My cheeks no longer squishy, my breasts fully developed, my skin no longer smooth, my eyes no longer sparkling, would I still be good enough? 

I forgot to mention; My Love, she is in her early forties, forty-one to be precise. Yes, you got that right, we differ by twenty-eight summers, twenty-eight years, being less than half her age. 

You think I'm stupid, you think I am too young to see, but I understand very well that it is my youth and my early adolescent body that she does so adore. Do you truly believe that after a year of being with my Love that I don't see, that I don't know, that I don't feel how she tries to hide her nature, even from me? 

So I tested her that morning, remembering how tight her hand felt around my throat the previous night, no longer feeling embarrassed I remembered how she had filled me up with glee. I needed her, I wanted her and I knew I was breaking her, corrupting her, challenging her with ever touch and every kiss we've exchanged so far.

I took a shower, hoping she would join and roughen me up against the bathroom wall. But no, my Bella did no such thing. I had to trick her, making her enter the bathroom to show her the fruit I know she so craves. She shied away, bright red at the sight of my small chest. Curious, because she had already seen so much of me that night before.

Turning her around by grabbing her wrist when she tried to walk out. I told her it's okay, told her she could look, touch and pretty much do whatever she want with me. ''I promise I won't tell'' I said. But it was not _proper_ for her to touch me in such way she told me once again, refusing to look at me, refusing to touch me. 

My Love, you see, she holds back, she thinks it's okay to be with me as long as she doesn't touch. Touch with her hands I mean, touching me in places where nobody has ever been. So she did no such thing, instead she dried me while I was still wet from the shower. I was being dried while at the same time she made me more wet than I had ever been. 

Her lips so full and soft, her kisses so gentle and sloppy, loving me so deeply. She dried me up completely, making sure she didn't waste a single drop. It was then that I knew she would never dare to do me wrong, she knows she was doing me right by delivering me such delight. Her hands never touched, never truly touched, just occasionally brushed over my skin. I got dirty that morning but I've never felt so clean.

But we need to keep it down, our love is not allowed for others to see. My Love, she has a temper, but not so much with me. I know I'm her princess and she knows she's my queen. But you see, she is frustrated we cannot openly be, frustrated whenever someone looks at me, and I'm afraid that one day they will steal her away, away from me.

_~ Love, my oblivious Love, calm down and watch out before they will find out, calm down before they can tell. I am yours, yours alone and one day they may all know. But for now we must lay low, hide and not show for what they cannot know. Please Love, calm down ~_

Twenty-five months, just twenty-five more months until they may see, twenty-five months until we can be free, until we are finally legally allowed to be. I just pray my Love won't do anything she will regret later. I will never betray her, if she would just touch me I could try to make her see. There is no need for jealousy, I know she is the only woman for me. As for men, she can't stand it when they look at me, let alone talk to me. One was drunk, a traffic accident they said. Another one fell, hit a doorknob with his head. Dead.

My Love has a temper, but not with me. ''It was an accident can't you see?'' I said when a stranger came my way, asking me about the I cut on my face and the bruises on my arms. So he spoke to me when my Love turned away '' I know her reputation, let me help you'' He knew nothing because the next day also he was found dead. My Bella, she would never do anything to hurt me, she protects me, what else is there to say? I simply hit a tree with my bike one day on my way to see my Love, my tender Love, my shy Love, my forbidden Love.

Some people assume she is using me, others say she is corrupting me, molding me into a future obedient housewife to be. But my Love you see, she is so very gentle with me, and I can't wait for the whole world to see, to show them what real love can truly be.

I am Hermione Jean Granger, future Black and I am no victim, no survivor, nor am I her pray. And I don't care what you have to say, I just know Bellatrix has never looked at me in such horrible way.

I love her and she loves me. I beg of you, please just let us be''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little challenge for me to write, but I have to say liked the journey! I have no idea how many more chapters there will be, but I am thinking about writing Mrs. Granger & Narcissas's & Luna's confessions on the situation because I have a feeling they could add extra layers to this craziness. I know where I want it to go, the but the real challenge is finding the right voices I like for Mrs. Granger & Narcissa


End file.
